remember that day, my princess
by lostvoicecoa17
Summary: haruhi transfers to lobelia. it affects Tamaki greatly but what happens when another commoner comes into his life? and how would Kyouya react if he found out that he has a fiancee? Someone introduces the twins to another set of twins.
1. Chapter 1

remember that day, my princess

by: lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I don not own Ouran highschool host club or any of its characters

Chapter 1 – getting to know each other…

It hasn't been long since Haruhi's transfer to Lobelia, and to Zuka Club. Since Haruhi didn't like life in the Host Club as a boy, Zuka Club just paid off Haruhi's debt. Kyouya, didn't really mind because, his only business with Haruhi is just her debt. Mori, was a little upset but only because Honey cried away for weeks. The twins never went back to their old selfish selves and still talked to other people like they were since Haruhi came, although they were upset of their toy's departure. Tamaki..on the othere hand…wasn't himself since Haruhi left. He was only smiling when working in the host club but otherwise, he wouldn't make a sound and his face always blank. One day…a girl came to the host club.

(note: HC: host club, FT:first timer)

HC: Welcome dear customer!

Kyouya: A first timer…

Tamaki: What is your fancy then..? The wild type?The Loli Shota type? The Cool type? The little devil type? Or…the prince type?

FT: ah..

Kyouya: Her name's Gabriella Kinomoto. Half- Japanese, Half-Italian. A commoner, brilliant indeed.

Tamaki: Gabriella, a princess from the heavens! (kisses her hand)

Gabriella: Tamaki..

Kyouya: I assume you'd designate him as your host then.

Gabriella: -speechless-

Tamaki: so.. you're the special student..you must be brilliant my princess!

Gabriella: thank you, Tamaki-sama

Honey: ne! just like Haru-chan! Can I call you Gabbie-chan? ne?

Gabriella: sure, haninozuka-senpai

Tamaki: well.well. Let's take a seat, and have some tea.

That night.

Tamaki's POV

Gabriella…Gabriella. Although she looks and acts nothing like boyish Haruhi, she really made me feel happier than before. I don't know why. Can I possibly have forgotten about my Haruhi?

The next day in class.

Kaoru: hey gabbie-chan! wanna come over to our place later and do our groupwork together?

Gabriella: sure. Thank you, Hitaachiin-senpai.

Kaoru: hey! no need to be so formal, call me Kaoru.

Hikaru: and call me Hikaru…

Gabriella: thanks, kaoru, hikaru!

Hikaru: by the way, wanna play the game?

Gabriella: what game?

Kaoru: the 'which one is Hikaru?' game.

after they mixed up their hair and positions..

Twins: which one is Hikaru?

Gabriella: the one on the left is Hikaru, the one on the right is Kaoru.

Kaoru: ne? besides Haruhi, you're the only one who can tell us apart…you're cool Gabbie-chan.

Hikaru: hey, are you gonna go to the host club later?

Gabriella: of course, I'd like to see Tamaki-sama.

Kaoru: Go with us then, we're going there anyways.

Gabriella: I'd like to but..

Hikaru: but what?

Gabriella: I have to pick up something from the library. my book report.

Hikaru: Gabbie, you can just ask them to deliver it to the third music room. No need to pick it up yourself.

Gabriella: I'm sorry. In my middle school, we had to pick it up ourselves.

Kaoru: The commoner culture is really a nag! I'm sure lucky.

Hikaru: let's go to the host club.

At the third music room…

Hikaru: ne? Kyouya? Mori? Honey? Tamaki? Renge?

Kaoru: they're not yet here.

Hikaru: just sit there by the window, Gabbie-chan! They're not yet here. Let's wait for them, is that okay with you?

Gabriella: certainly. I'm sorry if I'm too early, or anything!

Kaoru: no problem! (smiles)

Twins: and we almost forgot, welcome to the host club!

After fifteen minutes, they all arrived.

Tamaki: Kaoru, Hikaru. You're early.

Twins: look around, we're not the only ones early.

Tamaki: Gabriella! I apologize for being late, my princess.

Gabriella: don't worry, I had fun while waiting, Now that you're here, everything's fine. hehe.

Tamaki: I'm flattered, my princess. so…is commoner life hard?

Gabriella: not really, I grew up as one, and it's much difficult to keep up with high class.

Tamaki: doesn't look like it. You act as if you're a princess.

Gabriella(blushes): uh, thanks, Tamaki-sama.

Tamaki: hey, wanna go to my private beach resort, this weekend?

Gabriellla: you have one?

Tamaki: who doesn't?

Gabriella: me. I haven't been to one before.

Tamaki: really? It's a date then.

Gabriella: I really don't think it's a date or anything like that.

Tamaki: You're pretty interesting, Gabriella. I like to see more of you, I'd like to get to know you better.

Gabriella: It's very flattering for you to say so, Tamaki-sama.

Tamaki: haha! Don't be so shy around me, Gabriella.

At the other side of the hostclub..

Kyouya: It seems that Tamaki has fallen in love with another commoner.

Honey: Tama-chan seems very interested in commoners, right? Mori?

Mori: Yes, indeed.

Twins: hey, Tamaki's other customers have arrived, should we inform him that Gabbie-chan's turn is over?

Kyouya: I don't think you should do that. It seems that Gabriella makes him happy, We wouldn't want him to go back being lonely.

Honey: Kyou-chan's right. I shall take care of his customers for today, then.

Kyouya: Thank you, Honey-senpai. I'll add a few more cakes to be served for you.

Honey: Yaaay!!! Cake! Cake!

Back to Gabbie and Tamaki..

Tamaki: I've been to commoner places too, you know.

Gabriella: by yourself? or did you know a commoner like me?

Tamaki: well, her name's Haruhi Fujioka. She already transferred to Lobelia Academy.

Gabriella: I also know that school, in fact, I also have a scholarship there, but I chose to be here, since Ouran informed me earlier.

Tamaki: good thing, you chose to enter in this school…

Gabriella: why? my father thinks that I should've gone to Lobelia.

Tamaki: then I wouldn't have had my princess.

Gabriella: I'm your princess?

Tamaki: yes.

Gabriella: then you're my prince, Tamaki-sama..

Tamaki: haha..

Gabriella: by the way, tamaki-sama.

Tamaki: anything wrong?

Gabriella: Don't you have any customers besides me?

Tamaki: I already saw that Honey-senpai taking care of them for me. It seems that they noticed that we're having fun together.

Gabriella: look at the time, I need to go home, my dad's out of work early, and I haven't cooked dinner. May I go?

Tamaki: of course, goodbye my princess.

Gabriella: bye, my prince.

At Gabriella's house, dinner with her dad.

Dad: As always, you cook good food.

Gabriella: Glad you like it, dad.

Dad: I haven't asked, how are you doing in your school?

Gabriella: I'm fine, dad, by the way, dad…

Dad: what, Gabriella?

Gabriella: I have to go to the Hitachiin twins' house, later on, we have a group project and..

Dad: Sure, go! That's not a problem, I'm gonna be fine by myself here.

About 30 mins later.

Gabriella: I'll go now, dad.

Dad: Okay, have fun, Gabriella.

-end of da chapter-

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
hey dear readers. this is my second fic but my first one in ohshc. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The article

At the Hitachiins…

Kaoru: Gabbie-chan! nice to see you here.

Gabriella: Nice to see you too, Kaoru-senpai. Where's Hikaru?

Kaoru: In the guest room, he's just getting some things ready, let's go there now.

Gabriella: Okay.

At the guest room.

Hikaru: Gabbie-chan.

Kaoru: So, do you have something planned for this project, Gabbie?

Gabriella: yeah. I already researched for the topic designated to us. I plan on doing a scrapbook for our output, and then the two of you can report in front of class.

Kaoru: Can't it be the three of us instead?

Gabriella: I don't like talking in front of many people.

Hikaru: That's fine with me, but why did you already researched on the topic?

Gabriella: Well, I had the book delivered with my book report in the host club.

Kaoru: Thanks for the effort.

Gabriella: The only problem is, I didn't get the chance to buy materials for the scrapbook.

Kaoru: Don't you worry.

Hikaru: We have a room there full of all sorts of papers, pens, and such.

Gabriella: I'll just check it out later.

Kaoru: We have to computerize the reports, right?

Gabriella: Yes, please.

Hikaru: Do you already have the report, or do we still have to read the book?

Gabriella: I already wrote it so you won't have to read it. Here.

Kaoru: Good thing we chose Gabriella as our member, we just have to put these things all together. Right, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Absolutely right, Kaoru.

So..they finished the report and the output in just an hour and since it was only about 8pm, the twins asked Gabriella to stay for a little while more.

Gabriella: That was fun.

Hikaru: Can I ask you something, gabbie?

Gabriella: What is it?

Hikaru: Did Tamaki already mention Haruhi Fujioka to you?

Gabriella: Yes, and he also mentioned her transfer to Lobelia Academy.

Kaoru: Did his mood kinda got gloomy when he mentioned her?

Gabriella: kinda, but he was smiling though. Can you tell me more about Haruhi, then?

twins: Well, Haruhi is also a special student once in ouran, one day, she broke a vase worth millions and since she didn't have the money to pay for it, she decided to work the debt off in the host club. She looked like a boy so she was a host just like us, and suddenly the Lobelia Academy, Zuka Club came and offered Haruhi a transfer. She accepted it since she really didn't like working as a host.

Gabriella: How did she pay off her debt?

Hikaru: Benibara, the leader of the Zuka club pad for it, and in return for it, Haruhi performs along with them in the Zuka Club.

Gabriella: how sad, but how is this all related to Tamaki-sama?

Kaoru: Well, even though he wouldn't admit it, we know that he likes Haruhi.

Gabriella: Really?

Hikaru: Why so disappointed?

Twins: You like Tamaki, don't you?

Gabriella: I..no! no..

Twins: Admit it.

Gabriella: -speechless and blushing-

Twins: It really is true! haha! It's obvious. Hey, Gabriella, can we do you a favor?

Gabriella: of course, what is it?

Twins: Just visit the host club everyday, it seems that you make Tamaki-sama cheerful like before.

Gabriella: sure, anything for you guys. You guys, you made me feel at home in Ouran.

The next day at the host club.

Tamaki: I noticed that you come here everyday my princess.

Gabriella: I don't have anything to do anyways.

Tamaki: I'm happy.

Gabriella: me too.

Tamaki: Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?

Gabriella: I'll ask my dad.

Tamaki: I thought he works til late hours?

Gabriella: Well sometime he comes home early.

Tamaki: Just call me when you have decided then.

Gabriella: Sure.

Tamaki: Thanks.

Gabriella: Why would you like to take me out for dinner?

Tamaki: I have a surprise for you.

Gabriella: okay. I love surprises.

Tamaki: good.

At Gabriella's house.

gabriella sees a note and reads it.

_Gabbie, I don't know what time I'll be going home. So just call me if you need anyhting, DAD._

Gabriella calls her dad.

Gabriella: hey dad.

Dad: Oh, gabbie. What's wrong?

Gabriella: hey dad, a friend asked me out for dinner. Can I come?

Dad: sure. I'll be home at about nine.

Gabriella: Thanks dad, I cooked something just in case you get hungry.

Dad: Thanks sweetie, have fun.

Gabriella remembers to call Tamaki.

Tamaki: Hello good afternoon, Tamaki Suoh here.

Gabriella: Hey Tamaki senpai. This is Gabriella.

Tamaki: Oh my princess! So, can you go?

Gabriella: Yes.

Tamaki: Right! I'll fetch you. Be there in an hour.

In front of Gabriella's House.

Gabriella was wearing a white halter top with a flower print in the front, and a knee length green skirt and havaiannas flipflops.

Tamaki: You look gorgeous, my princess!

Gabriella: Thank you my prince.

Tamaki: Shall we?

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The birth of a new relationship

At the Restaurant..

Tamaki: About that surprise I was talking about.

Gabriella:Yes?

Tamaki: I..I..I..li…

Gabriella: hmm?

Tamaki: I like you Gabbie-chan! Would you please go out with me? Even if I'm a hopeless idiot?

Gabriella: A hopeless idiot? You're not an idiot. And..anyways, what about, Haruhi Fujioka?

Tamaki: Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about you, about us!

Gabriella: It's just that…we can't be together.

Tamaki: Why? DO you like somebody else?

Gabriella: It's not that. We have far too many differences. I'm just a commonner and you're a…

Tamaki: No! Don't think that way! I don't care if that's how it is. I love you, even if I just met you. I love you!

Gabriella: I love you too. but..

Tamaki: but what?

Gabriella: um…What if your father won't approve of us?

Tamaki: I'll take care of that.

Gabriella: Ok, I love you, my prince, Tamaki-senpai, so I won't let this go away just like that. I'll give you my answer tomorrow, four pm at the rooftop of the middle school.

Tamaki: okay. But let me take you home.

At the Kinomoto residence.

Tamaki: Is your dad there?

Gabriella: um..no. Wanna come inside for some coffee?

Tamaki: sure.

Inside..

Gabriella: make yourself feel at home, even though it is small. Wait for me. I'll go get some coffeee.

After that…

Tamaki: Hey! This is great! What is this?

Gabriella: It's instant.

Tamaki: oh! Haruhi showed those to us before.

Gabriella: Want me to make some tomorrow at the host club?

Tamaki: yeah sure! we kinda missed that. heck! I gotta go Gabriella! Good night!

Gabriella: okay, good night and thanks again.

In a while, Gabriella's dad came home.

Dad: hey, Gabbie.

Gabriella: Dad! Welcome home!

Dad: thanks. IS there any food there?

Gabriella: yes dad.

While eating…

Gabriella: hey dad, can I ask for advice?

Dad: sure.

Gabriella: It's just that the boy I like from Ouran, he said he liked me.

Dad: so, what's stopping you?

Gabriella: Our differences.

Dad: My daughter, don't be ashamed that we are just commoners, everyone's special in their own ways.

Gabriella: SO..

Dad: go for it! and always remember, dad's here for you when you need him!

Gabriella: Okay! Thanks dad!

The next day, 4pm, rooftop.

Tamaki: so?

Gabriella: The answer's yes.

Tamaki hugs Gabriella.

Tamaki: I'm so happy. Thanks Gabriella. I love you.

Gabbie: I love you too, my prince.

Tamaki: I'll take care of my father, if you're still worrying about him.

Gabbie: Thanks Tamaki-senpai.

Back at the host club…Gabriella made some instant coffee.

Tamaki: hey guys! Instant coffee!

Twins: ne? yummy!!

Gabriella: I'm glad you liked it.

Kyouya: I missed this.

Honey: me too. Instant coffee's surely the best coffee? ne? Mori-senpai?

Mori: yes it is.

Twins: hey! guess what's new?

Gabriella and Tamaki: what??

Twins: Kyouya has a fiancee'!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Kyouya's Fiancee'

Tamaki: Kyouya? Fiancee?

Gabriella: I already know. I heard it from the Kyouya-senpai's fans club president.

Kyouya: They already know?

Twins: We thought only the two of us knew about it besides Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: She's coming for a visit tomorrow. We haven't even met yet.

Gabriella: I wanna see her..

Tamaki: ehem!

Gabriella: oh never mind.

The next day.

Tamaki: hey, let's go now, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Okay, although I really like to see Kyouya-senpai's fiancee'

Tamaki: Let's drop by after. We have to celebrate our first day anniversary. haha.

Gabriella: okay, my prince.

Tamaki: Now my princess, shall we?

At the Host club…

Twins: Kyouya-senpai, Yamazaki-chan's here!

Kyouya: Okay, okay.

Yamazaki, Dominique. She is a pretty girl, in fact. Has straight black shoulder-length hair. Has deep black eyes that sparkled. Kyouya stopped at the mere sight of Yamazaki.

Kyouya: Ms. Yamazaki. Such a pleasure to see you (kissing her on the hand)

Dominique: It's nice to see you too, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: would you like to take a seat?

Dominique: sure!

Kyouya:nice to finally see you.

Dominique: Do you object?

Kyouya: to what?

Dominique: to what our parents decided upon?

Kyouya: I still don't know yet, who knows, we might get along. Right?

Dominique: maybe. well, nice to meet you anyways, thanks for giving me your time. Well, sorry but I have to go. I have some lessons this afternoon. Excuse me, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: The pleasure's all mine, ms. Yamazaki.

The next day..

Dominique and Kyouya fell in love instantly with each other, the moment they saw each other. But will their love for each other work out? Will their fixed marriage serve as an advantage for them?

Note: Yamazaki is just behind the door of the third music room. Too shy to enter the host club. But much to her dismay she accidentally hears the twins' and kyouya's converstation.

Twins: admit it! you like Yamazaki-chan!

Kyouya: To tell you the truth, it's not that I don't like her, but it's just that I don't want my parents making decisions for me. I would like to find that girl on my own.

Twins: ne? Yamazaki-chan.

Dominique: I'm so sorry.

With that, Yamazaki left.

Kyouya: God! What the heck did I say?

Kyouya ran after her.

Kyouya: Yamazaki-kun!

Dominique: well, if you don't like me, just tell me, no need to force yourself!

Kyouya: No, really, I just got carried away!

Dominique: That's what I hate about other people, they tend to force themselves just to make people happy!

Yamazaki ran away but this time, Kyouya didn't run after her.

Kyouya's POV

I like you Yamazaki. But I still don't know if this is love. And perhaps, I reacted that way, because it's my nature to be upset whenever somebody else, even my family, decides for me. Such is the fate of the shadow king. I sure hope that we won't be fighting like most couples there who like each other but don't admit it. I don't like us to be like that. But, the question is do you like me too?

Yamazaki's POV

I love you, my Kyouya. I just hope you feel the same way. But look at what I did, I ended up shouting at you. I just tend to act like that whenever something doesn't go the way I like it to be. well, especially when it concerns you my kyouya. I love you, I can't accept the possibility that you don't love me too. I understand that you don't like this engagement. Probably, we'll just end up quarreling in the future.


	5. Chapter 5 apologetic note

hei readers sorry for the wrong terms, I'll just try to edit them okay? thanks and please review.


	6. chapter 5

Remember that day, my princess

by Lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 5 – kyouya and Yamazaki's unPERFECT relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool host club or any of its characters.

The next day..

This scene happens before the bell rings for start of classes.

Yamazaki: um. excuse me, do you know where Kyouya Ootori's class is?

Gabriella: um. I'm pretty sure that he's in third year but I'm not quite certain what class he's in. I'm a new student. Sorry.

Yamazaki: Thanks anyways.

Gabriella: By the way, I'm Gabriella Kinomoto, freshman.

Yamazaki: I'm Dominique Yamazaki, sophomore.

Gabriella: Are you Kyouya-senpai's fiancee?

Yamazaki: um, yes. How did you know?

Gabriella: I'm a close friend of his friend Tamaki.

Yamazaki: I've heard of him. But, you know, to tell you the truth, Kyouya-senpai and I kinda fought..

Gabriella: SO that's why you're looking for him.

Yamazaki: yes. Thanks for your help, Gabriella.

Gabriella: anytime, and also, if you won't find Kyouya during the day, drop by the host club later. He's gonna be there for sure. and also. I'm gonna be there.

Yamazaki: okay, thanks. see ya around.

Lunch break. at the cafeteria. Tamaki, Gabriella and Dominique are all in one table.

other girl 1: you know, guys, I heard Tamaki-senpai and Kinomoto are together.

other girl 2: well, they look good together.

other girl: well, I just have to forget about him, then. Kaouru-senpai's cute too!

other girl: so's Hikaru-senpai!

back to Tamaki and the girls.

Gabriella: so, Dominique. You dropping by, later?

Dominique: maybe. Haven't seen Kyouya-senpai since yesterday.

Tamaki: so you're Kyouya-senpai's fiancee?

Dominique: yes. Dominique Yamazaki.

Tamaki: Oh! From the Yamazaki group.

Dominique: If I'm not mistaken, your family's one of the major stockholders in our company.

Tamaki: yes.

Gabriella: ehem!

Dominique: My apologies miss Kinomoto

Gabriella: It's okay, I just can't relate to what you two are saying. hehe.

Tamaki: haha. you really are funny, My princess.

At the hostclub that afternoon.

Tamaki: Kyouya-senpai, guess who I'm with?

Kyouya: none other than Gabriella. I know.

Tamaki: no. It's Yamazaki.

Kyouya: …

Yamazaki: Sorry about yesterday, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: …don't apologize.

Yamazaki: but, I shouted at you.

Kyouya: If you're mad about what I said, then be mad.

Yamazaki: But, I'm not..

Kyouya: don't force yourself. Remember you're the one who said you can't stand people who force themselves.

Yamazaki: Why don't you even finish every line I'm gonna say? I've had it with you're insensitivity!

Yamazaki runs away..

Gabriella: Yamazaki! wait!

Gabriella: runs after her..

Tamaki: Kyouya? Why did you do that?

Kyouya: I…

Tamaki: Don't you like Yamazaki? She's a very nice girl.

Kyouya: Honestly, I really like her.

Tamaki: Then why are you treating her like this?

Kyouya: It's just that I'm not certain if it's love. I don't wanna hurt her.

Tamaki: But don't you know that what you're doing now is hurting her?

Kyouya: I know.But it's better to end this before it wven started. It's more painful for the both of us if things between us don't turn out well.

Tamaki: How did you know, that it won't turn out? You really can't find out once you've tried.

Kyouya: I don't know. I'll think about it.

Tamaki: You'd better. We hosts can't have a reputation of being insensitive to people especially to women.

Kyouya: well, tell Yamzaki that I'd meet her in the café on the ground floor tomorrow at 4pm, after classes.

Tamaki: Okay.

Kyouya: thanks Tamaki.

The next day.

Tamaki: Yamazaki chan!

Yamazaki: yes?

Tamaki: Kyouya-senpai asked me to tell you that he would like to meet up with you later at 4pm.

Yamazaki: where?

Tamaki: at the café in the ground floor.

Yamazaki: okay, thanks Tamaki-senpai.

When Yamazaki went to her table, she saw some flowers

Yamazaki: Wonder who are these from? hmm…Kyouya-senpai!

_Note:_

_Ms. Yamazaki._

_I'm sorry if I behaved very disrespectful infront of you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please go to the café in the ground floor, 4pm to clarify things. Thanks._

_Kyouya Ootori _

4pm.

Yamazaki: Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: I'm glad you came, Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: I wouldn't stand you up, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya: Look. I want to explain.

Yamazaki: me too.

Kyouya: okay, you go ahead.

Yamazaki: well, ever since my father told me he arranged my marriage. I was thrilled really instead of being disappointed. And then when he showed me your picture, I…I fell for you. I really do love you. I'm quite certain about that. But then, I was just too sad to know you didn't like this whole thing. I got carried away. I'm sorry.

Kyouya: can we go somewhere else?

Yamazaki: why?

Kyouya: In case you haven't noticed, so many people are looking at us.

Yamazaki: Okay, but, where?

Kyouya: The corridor near the fountain. As far as I know, that place is deserted.

Yamazaki: okay.

SO..

Kyouya: What you said awhile ago.

Yamazaki: Is incredibly, unbelievably true.

Kyouya: well, to tell you the truth, I like you but, I'm not too sure if it's love. I don't want to hurt you.

Yamazaki: I'm happy that you care. And believe me, that's more enough to satisfy me.

Kyouya: I think we should hang out together more. That way, I'll know if it's love or not. I want to be careful about this.

Yamazaki: that's fine with me. Thanks Kyouya-senpai.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

hey, hope you liked it dear readers. reviews, I'm waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 6

Remember that day, my princess

by Lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 6 – a trip to the beach?

Friday..In the host club..

Note: the people there are Kyouya, Yamazaki, Tamaki, Gabriella, the twins, Mori, and Honey.

Tamaki: hey, what do you think? Let's go to our beachr resort tomorrow. What do you say?

Kyouya: sounds good, wanna come? Yamazaki?

Yamazaki: sure. It might be fun.

Gabriella: this is exciting!

Tamaki: so are we all in?

Kyouya and Yamazaki: yep!

Twins: yep!

Mori: yeah, sure.

Honey: yes yes yes!!

Gabriella: I'm in!

Tamaki: Hey, Gabbie-chan, you can also bring some friends over.

Gabriella: Okay, I'll try to contact them.

At Gabriella's house.

Gabriella: hey, kouduki-chan! wanna meet up?

kouduki: yes. at the usual place?

gabriella: yes. and bring your sister too. I miss you guys.

At the mall…

note: Katrina and Alex Kodouki are Twins

Gabriella: hey guys!

Alex: hi Gabbie, long time no see.

Katrina: We miss you!!

Gabriella: I miss you guy too!

Alex: come on let's go shopping!

Gabriella: so, how are you guys doing?

Alex: we're fine! and you?

Gabriella: well, it's really fun in Ouran.

Katrina: just to let you know..

Gabriella: what?

Katrina and Alex: we're thinking of transferring there too! next year!

Gabriella: really? wow. I'm so excited! Both of you can surely pass that scolarship test with flying colors. no doubt about that.

Alex: that's a really cute top, Gabriella! I'm sure it'll look good on you.

Katrina: It's perfect for going to beaches! come on! let's take a look!

Gabriella: Oh guys! I have something to tell you.

Katrina: yes? what is it?

Gabriella: My friends invited me to come to their beach resort tomorrow. Wanna come?

Alex and Katrina: we'd love to, but, are you sure we're invited?

Just then, Tamaki appears.

Tamaki: My pretty ladies! Good afternoon to you.

Gabriella: Tamaki-senpai? What the heck are you doing here? How did you get here?

Tamaki: just guessing. When I last visited the commoner world, we went here, and you weren't at your place so I just went here.

Gabriella: oh. by the way, girls. This is Tamaki Suoh, junior in Ouran Highschool. He's someone I know.

Twins: hi. We're the Kodouki twins. Nice to meet you.

Tamaki: you remind me of the Hitachiin twins, only, you're much nicer than they are.

Twins: thanks. wanna eat somewhere, Gabriella? Suoh-kun?

Gabriella: I'm fine with that. Are you okay with it, Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki: sure, sure, no problem with that. But please. Just call me, Tamaki. Okay?

Twins: sure. Tamaki-senpai.

At the restaurant.

Tamaki: girls, come over to the Suoh beach resort tomorrow with Gabriella. Okay?

Twins: okay, thanks..

Gabriella: Tomorrow's surely gonna be fun!

Twins: we totally agree!

At the resort.

Kyouya: so these are your commoner friends, Gabbie-chan. nice to meet you, Kodouki-chans.

**Note: ktwins means koudoki twins, htwins means hitachiin twins.**

kTwins: nice to meet you.

all of them enjoys the beach except alex. afraid of the sea.

Kaoru: yo!

alex: hello.

Kaoru: why don't you go there and have some fun?

Alex: I'm scared of the sea.

Kaoru: oh. Can I stay here.

Nearby…Katrina and Hikaru are watching them…

Katrina: seems my sis found a new friend..

Hikaru: Who'd know that Kaoru has his romantic side?

Katrina: aaaaah!!!

Hikaru: hey tone down! why did you shout anyways?

Katrina: I didn't know someone was here.

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and that's my brother, Kaoru, over there.

Katrina: I'm Katrina Kodouki. That's my sister, Alex. but actually her name's Alexandra.

Hikaru: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Katrina: I think so…

Hikaru: Operation: cupid Katrina-Hikaru!

Katrina: haha! they're perfect for each other.

Hikaru: That's what I think. Knowing my brother, he falls for the silent – type.

Katrina: okay…and I think my sis would like him too.

END


	8. Chapter 7

Remember that day, my princess.

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 7 – Katrina and Hikaru plays cupid and the exciting dare mania.

Katrina: sooo…

Hikaru: sooo what?

Katrina: nothing.

Hikaru: Kodouki-chan. how's life as a commoner?

Katrina: eh? pretty good actually.

Hikaru: I really never got to commoner places that much before. Only once, I think.

Katrina: Oh really? when? where?

Hikaru: In some market I think. It was really fun. I wish I could go again.

Katrina: I can take you somewhere. If you like.

Hikaru: Oh Yeah? That would be great! Promise?

Katrina: Promise.

With Kaoru and Alex.

Kaoru: soo…Alex..is that your real name?

Alex: not really. My name's really alexandra, it's too long, and anyways, that name doesn't seem to suit me.

Kaoru: it seems to suit you, as far as I can remember. Alexandra is like a name for royalty. I'm not so sure about that.

Alex: Well. Kaoru.

Kaoru: What?

Alex: um. nothing I just like the name.

Kaoru: okaaaay. haha.

Alex: why don't you go with them. You'll be bored with me.

Kaoru: It's okay.

Alex: okay. whatever you like to do.

Kaoru: where do you go to school?

Alex: In some public school

Kaoru: Is it fun there?

Alex: yes.

Kaoru: ohh…

Alex: you study in Ouran, right?

Kaoru: yep.

Alex: ok.

With Hikaru and Katrina…

Hikaru: their conversations way too boring…

Katrina: I guess it's time fot the Hikaru-Katrina cupid team to make a move.

Hikaru: Ist mission: make their conversation romantic!!!

Katrina: But, how do we do that?

Hikaru: let's pep talk them later when we get into the cottage.

Katrina: Right! Convince them that either is interesting and could be the one they could probably wanna go out with.

Hikaru: haha. you and I have so much in common, we even think the same thing.

Later at the cottage. 6 pm. Dinner.

Kaoru: hey. Hikaru. You done eating?

Hikaru: I don't have an appetite.

Kaoru: You can go ahead to our room, if you're tired.

Hikaru: ok.

Later at the Hitachiins' room.

Hikaru: Hey what do you think about that girl, Alex.

Kaoru: Oh her? She's nice and interesting. But she's pretty shy though.

Hikaru: Oh so you think you'll be able to like her?

Kaoru: I already like her but.

Hikaru: but what?

Kaoru: Maybe she likes somebody else.

With Alex and Katrina

Katrina: so. do you like that guy, kaoru, sis?.

Alex: yeah. Kinda. but I think he likes somebody else.

Katrina: Why? Did he tell you someone in particular?

Alex: um.. no.

Katrina: then tell him. It's better to tell him, you know, even if you just met, there's a thing called soul mates, these so called soul mates, know at first glance that it's the one, and I think you two are perfect each other.

Alex: but, how wold he like a commoner like me?

Katrina: come on. Soul mates do not consider such low things.

Alex: but. We're not too sure If he really likes me.

Katrina: um…I just know it, sis. Trust me.

RINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!

Alex: um. hello?

Kaoru: hey. It's Kaoru.

Alex: Kaoru? um.. what do you need?

Kaoru: um. the others want to play a game. Why don't you and your sister come down here?

Alex: Oh. sure. WE'll be right there.

At the living room.

Kaoru: Tamaki. What are we to play, huh?

Tamaki: dare mania.

Kaoru: okay. so what do we do first?

Tamaki: first. you draw partners.

So.. these are the pairings. (Tamaki-Gabbie) (Kyouya-Yamazaki) (Kaoru-Alex) (Hikaru-Katrina) (Honey-Mori)

Tamaki: So.. each pair draw a paper, the one you draw will be your dare.

TG the sleep with blasting music through your ears dare.

KY the lead your partner to the kitchen while one is blind folded dare.

KA the trap in the small spaced closet dare.

HK the tied together dare

HM the no talk for three hours dare .

Tamaki: pheew! this is gonna be exciting.

Gabriella: I'm sure it will be. Our dare's pretty simple.

Kyouya: um. this is pretty easy right Yamazaki?

Yamazaki: yep.

Kaoru: I don't like this one bit!

Alex: Hey. Can somebody exchange dares with us?!???

No response…

Hikaru: Um. this dare's kinda embarassing.

Katrina: You're right about that. Hey, Tamaki-senpai! Is there some kind of alternative in case you don't like the darn dare?

Tamaki: sorry guys.

Honey: We're sure to win. Ne? Mori?

Mori nodds.

end of chapter


	9. hapi h people

happy holidays everyone. and tnx for reading my story. please submit a review.

and pls read my other fics:

ultra maniac: last song

are you still mine?

OHSHC: remember that day, my princess

fallen bracelet


End file.
